makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
John in The Secret of The Treasure of Blackbeard
John in The Secret of The Treasure of Blackbeard is an adventure game released in October 12, 2014 for Xbox 360, Wii and PS3 Story Captain Edward "Blackbeard" Teach and his pirates founded the treasure that is in the skull island. But after his death, the ghost of Blackbeard protect the tresaure for 400 Years. Meanwhile in Daily Bugle of New York, John Jonah Jameson Gaves John Di Micco a mission. He want the picture of Blackbeard's Treasure. So John, Robo, The King, I.M. Meen, Cosmo and Rosie goes to the skull island to see the Treasure. Charcters Playable *John - (Normal Moves: Punch, Kick, Uppercut) (Special Moves: Hadoken, Ki Blast, Thunder Beam) (Super Move: Hyper Buster) *Robo - (Normal Moves: Sweeping Kick, Punch) (Special Moves: Machine Gun, Rolling Punch, Rocket) (Super Move: Earthquake) *The King - (Normal Moves: Goblet, Kick) (Special Moves: Burp Attack, Mah Boi Attack) (Super Move: Captain King) *I.M. Meen - (Normal Moves: Book, Kick) (Special Moves: Spinning Attack, Magic Shot, Boomport) (Super Move: Magic Labirinth) *Cosmo - (Normal Moves: Punch, Kick) (Special Moves: Flower Bomb, Barrier, Healing) (Super Move: Magic Tree) *Rosie - (Normal Moves: Slap, Kick, Reversed Uppercut) (Special Moves: Balayage coup de spin, Coup Ballerine) (Super Move: Danse Fleur) Beat the game first (If you have codes) *Ryu (Normal Moves: Collarbone Breaker, Solar Prexius Strike, Roundhouse Kick, Crounching Uppercut) (Special Moves: Hadouken, Hurricane Kick, Shoryuken) (Super Move: Metsu Hadouken) *Gannon X (Normal Moves: Punch, Kick, Slide Kick, Dropkick) (Special Moves: Baseball Bat Whack, Somersault Kick) (Super Move: Super Landi Blaster) *Evil John (Normal Moves: Dark Punch, Dark Kick, Double Uppercut) (Special Moves: Gohadoken, Scarlet Wings, Black Hole Bomb) (Super Move: Hyper Dark Buster) *Steven Star (Normal Moves: Sword Slash, Punch, Slide Kick, Jumpkick) (Special Moves: Slash Wave, Heli Sword, Stun Pistols) (Super Move: Cross Slash) *Blackbeard (Alive) (Normal Moves: Hook, Kick) (Special Moves: Sword Slash, Sword Stab) (Super Move: Pirate Attack) *Marshall D. Teach (Normal Moves: Shadow Punch, Earthquake Punch) (Special Moves: Quake bubble, Black Hole) (Super Move: Black World) NPC *John Jonah Jameson *Blackbeard's Pirates *Blackbeard (Alive and Ghost) *Peter Pan (1st Hint Giver) *The Masked Pope (2nd Hint Giver) *Tinkerbell (3rd Hint Giver) *Peter Parker *Rosie's Father *Link *Zelda *Morshu Levels *New York City *The Ocean *The Skull Island (Outside) *The Beach *The Skull Island (Inside) *The Volcano *Blackbeard's Throne (Final Level) Bosses *New York City - Sandman and Rhino *The Ocean - Moby Dick Jr. *The Skull Island (Outside) - N/A *The Beach - Giant Toad *The Skull Island (Inside) - The Ghosts of Blackbeard's Pirates *The Volcano - The Lava Dragon *Entrance of Blackbeard's Throne - Venom *Blackbeard's Throne (Final Level) - The Ghost of Blackbeard (1st form), Symbiote Blackbeard (Final Form) Music TBA Trivia TBA Ending John and his friends runaway from The Skull Island as it explodes, John go back to Daily Burgle to gave Jameson the Picture of the treasure, the mission is now succeded, it ends with John Jumps with Freeze frame. Category:Crossover series Category:Crossover games Category:Adventure Games Category:The John Studios Category:Platform Games